Never Good Enough
by The Great NeoDragon
Summary: As Kevin agonizes over his loss at the hands of Mantaro and Warsman's departure, a traumatic event occurs. Will it bring him closer to the one he loves, or rip him from his mortal coil?
1. Chapter 1

****

Never Enough

There was an old saying in the Mask family home.

_What is good enough is never good enough_.

It was a rule Kevin constantly abided by.

His training was never harsh enough, his body never strong enough, his tongue never sharp enough.

Riding his bike through the highway, his hair whipping behind him, his mind deviously drifted to places he didn't want it to go. Like the events of his most recent match.

He had failed. He failed to preserve his family's legacy, failed to beat Kid Muscle, failed his father and coach. _Failed._

He wasn't strong enough, smart enough, skilled enough to win. Croe had abandoned him because he had lost the one thing that made him worthwhile.

Tears blurring his vision, the road swaying beneath his watered eyes, he forced them back. He would not be weak enough to cry.

When he had stood in the ring, beating down Kid Muscle and listening to the collective screams and cheers of the crowd, he felt so elated. Finally, this was his chance to prove to the world, his coach, his father and himself that he _was_ good enough. He was good enough to train, to care for, to watch and admire. He was good enough to defeat the one who's father had destroyed his family's legacy.

But he wasn't good enough. Never good enough.

How in the world did it happen? The Big Ben Bash was perfect, no one had ever escaped.

_What's good enough is never good enough._

Perhaps if he had worked harder, he would have won. Perhaps if he had somehow managed to force his body to train even when numbness had spread and unconsciousness had begun to seep in, he would not be riding the streets of London, alone.

Closing his eyes, his mind replayed the final moments of the match constantly, the echoing footsteps of his departing mentor repeating like a mantra in his ears. Not even the wind nor the roar of the engine would drown them out.

He had been abandoned, again. And Warsman never even looked back…

Opening his eyes, Kevin realized that he had somehow swerved into the wrong lane. He barely had time to react when the motorcycle abruptly collided into an approaching car. The squealing of tires was the last thing he heard as the world instantly went black around him.

__

Author's Notes: This was originally just going to be a little one shot with Kevin angsting over the loss of Croe/Warsman. But I couldn't think of how to end it, so why not end it with a little bang and turn it into a short series? D Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

__

What's good enough is never good enough…

Your best will never be enough…

Nothing will ever be enough…

…to fill the hollowness of a star forever out of reach.

**Never Enough**

_Special News Bulletin._

Kevin Mask, the son of the Legend Robin Mask and the Chojin Crown finalist, was involved in a motorcycle accident around 3pm today…

The half filled glass of water slipped between dark, numbed fingers and shattered soundlessly on the hard tile floor.

_He was rushed to the London Hospital and is now in critical condition._

Kevin…

It…couldn't be…

Even now, after the Chojin Crown Tournament was finally over and his debts repaid, Warsman felt compelled to return to the Brit's side. But…he was finally done repaying his debts, Kevin didn't need him anymore.

_Warsman wait!!!_

The pain in the Brit's voice had been unmistakable. Never had Kevin sounded so vulnerable. Could the robot's presence have made such an impact?

_Motorcycle accident…_ Those tend to be very severe in the case of humans…

_Critical condition…_

What if Kevin died?

The mere thought sent an unfamiliar pain through the old coach. Yet, would his presence make any difference?

Only when he was pulling out of the driveway in the large white rental van did he realize that his decision had already been made.

'_Worry not, Kevin. I will always be in your corner.'_

It was no surprise to the old robot that Robin Mask was already there. He had figured that the father and son had mended their tumultuous relationship upon the conclusion of the Chojin Crown Tournament.

"Had it not been for the fact that your son is a chojin and that he wore an iron mask, he likely would not have survived this accident," the doctor's words sent a cold chill through Warsman. At least Kevin was alive, that news alone provided at least minute relief. "Still, he did survive the accident but he's in critical shape. He is currently stable and residing in the ICU, but after the first 24 hours we'll have a better idea as to how he's going to be."

"Can we see him?" Robin's soft British accent was thick with an emotion Warsman rarely heard from his old friend.

"Not yet, he's not stable enough for visitors, but we'll keep you updated on his progress," with that said, the physician walked away.

Through the old robot's optics, everything seemed so surreal. The severity of Kevin's injuries post matches usually wasn't enough to land him in a hospital. For an accident…something that had a tendency to take the life of normal humans…to do such immense damage to a chojin…

"Do they know how it happened?" the one previously known as Croe asked, his Russian accent thick.  
Robin put his head in his hands, sitting down in a small plastic chair that looked child sized in comparison to his large, burly frame. "Kevin was on his motorcycle and somehow drifted into oncoming traffic and hit a semi… They believe it was sleep deprivation, because no mind altering substances were found in his system…"

Warsman nodded. "I see… Well, how has your relationship fared since the conclusion of the tournament?"

To the robot's immense surprise, Robin shook his head. "Kevin avoided me like the plague. I think he still harbored resentment…"

"Odd…" He tilted his head slightly. "In the beginning of the tournament perhaps…but by the end he really seemed to have regained fondness for you. It would surprise me that he returned to his old sentiment…" Warsman blinked, as if coming to a realization. "Maybe…he was ashamed."

Robin looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. "Ashamed of what?"

"Of failing the Chojin Crown Tournament," he pointed out. "Maybe he didn't want to face you."

"That's ridiculous… Sure, I'm disappointed that he lost, but he tried his best and he mastered OLAP. That's a pretty big accomplishment. He must know I'm proud of him…" The old man sighed and rubbed the back of his neck wearily. He looked at Warsman. "Besides…he seemed fairly happy right after the tournament's completion, he even shook hands with Kid Muscle."  
"True…" Warsman scratched the back of his head, a futile gesture considering that his fingers were rubbing against hard metal.

_Warsman, wait!_

The robot paused for a moment, his memory circuits recalling the last few moments he had spent with Kevin. He had previously left the Brit saying that he had become a great wrestler. Surely that must have compelled Kevin to understand that, although he lost the tournament, he was still a powerful chojin and had many things to be proud of?

_Warsman, wait!!!!_

The pain in Kevin's voice still haunted him, echoing in his mind like a mantra. Perhaps…somehow Kevin misunderstood the reason why he had left? Maybe the Brit still needed him?

One question he never dared to ask… one option he never willed himself to consider…

Maybe he still needed Kevin?

_What's good enough is never good enough…_

…never good enough…

"Kevin…?"

Opening his eyes slightly, Kevin quickly closed them again as the bright hospital lights filled his blurry gaze. He felt numbly surprised when he heard a soft voice, barely above a whisper, call his name again. The Brit opened his eyes again to see the somewhat familiar form of his father looming over him.

He felt a cool hand against his forehead, shielding his eyes against the blinding light. "Finally, you're awake…you had us worried, son."

"D…dad…" Kevin whispered hoarsely. He was vaguely surprised that Robin was there. Nonetheless, he was happy that he had not awoken alone. He hated hospitals…and having someone there, anyone who cared for him, made a significant difference on how well he could tolerate being there. Of course, he would never let anyone, especially his father, know that.

Wait a second…Robin had said "us." Not "me," but "us"…

"It's an immense relief to see that you're awake, Comrade." The Russian accent sounded all too familiar in Kevin's weary ears. He lifted his head slightly to see the dark grey form of his tutor standing by the foot of the bed.

"L…Lord Flash…" the Brit murmured, gazing upon his old coach through half-closed eyes. He paused a moment, as if realizing his mistake. "…Warsman…"

"Call me whatever you wish, Kevin," the robot stated tenderly. "You do need to be more careful on your motorcycle…you could have been killed. It is a miracle that you managed to get away with only a broken arm and two ribs-"

"Warsman…" Kevin murmured, his voice trancelike. "You're here…"

The robot blinked, his optics darkening and brightening with the motion. "Of course, Comrade. I will always be here when you need me."

Kevin grew silent, surprised by his former coach's words. After watching the robot walk away so long ago, he had never expected to see him again, much less receive a promise that Warsman would stay in Kevin's life if his presence was a necessity…

Robin sighed and sat down, patting his son's forehead. "You're going to give me a stroke, you know that? What were you doing swerving into the wrong lane? If you had been killed… Don't…don't _ever_ do that again…!!" the old man's voice grew thick. The emotion it contained surprised Kevin. It…was almost as if the old man actually cared. Truly, sincerely cared. But then again…if he didn't, he wouldn't be here at all…

_What's good enough is never good enough…_

And during that fateful match…he just wasn't good enough…

What could compel these two to stay by his side, when he was incapable of fulfilling the only purpose that made him worthwhile…?

"I…failed …the chojin crown tournament…" Kevin hadn't even realized what he had said until it came out. His breath quickly caught in his throat, and he dearly hoped that he had said it too low for either of them to hear. He always preferred to present himself as cold and unfeeling to everyone, even people close to him. Weakness was intolerable.

"Son…that's not even on my mind right now…" Robin sighed, Kevin could feel his cool palm stroking his forehead. "All I wanted was for you to get off of the streets and away from the dark influences of the dMp and, hopefully, master OLAP. You managed to accomplish them all and make it to the Chojin Crown tournament finals. Of course I wanted you to win, but you did your best and put on an excellent show, and for that I am proud."

Warsman nodded. "The most important thing was that you harnessed all of your powers and have refined yourself into a fine young man. You can only get stronger and in the next Chojin Crown tournament you'll surely win."

The words struck a chord within him, and Kevin bit his bottom lip. Robin sighed again and tucked him in. "Now get some rest, son. The doctor said you should make a full recovery, but you need to regain your strength."

The Brit nodded slowly, a small, genuine smile making its way to his uncovered visage as he closed his eyes..

He had tried his best.

And his best was enough, after all.

__

Author's Notes: Meh, I don't think this is one of my better UM stories, I couldn't figure out just how I wanted to end this. I wanted it to have a happy ending, and I didn't want it to become too similar to "The Price of Honor." I also didn't want it to be corny, and finally I wanted to write something regarding the end of the Chojin Crown Tournament (which is what compelled me to write this fic in the first place.) So many others had written about the same subject, but all taking the story in different directions. (Might I add, everyone did a splendid job with it. They're all unique and very well written! I also wanted to make sure my story didn't end up resembling someone else's.) Anyway, I hope you liked it!


End file.
